


Be my moons

by Imwastingmylifeinhere



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, Flirting, Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imwastingmylifeinhere/pseuds/Imwastingmylifeinhere
Summary: With the Moonshine Festival coming up, Glimmer comes up with a plan: she will flirt with Adora to make her fall for her and then ask her out. Easy, right?Nope.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39
Collections: Adorabowl Zine





	Be my moons

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I am so excited to share this with all of you! It was so fun being part of the Adorabowl Zine I hope you'll enjoy this rare foray for me into Glimadora ;)  
> There's a link to the zine in the collection if you want to download it (it's free). There's a pretty cool illustration for this story there by blueskittlesart on tumblr ;)

“Ugh, I can’t take this any more, Bow! Why does she have to be so pretty?” 

Glimmer was _this_ close to pulling out her own hair. She had been walking - and teleporting - all around her room for the last ten minutes, ranting to Bow in what had almost become a daily ritual. 

“-And she took her shirt off! Her shirt!”

Bow was sitting on Glimmer’s couch by the window - he had given up trying to keep up with her frantic movements long ago. He’s nodding along to his friend, knowing that she just wanted someone to listen.

She teleported right in front of Bow, spooking the boy and making him fall back. “And - and she looked so good in her sports bra! Like, why does she have to be built like She-ra even without the sword? Ahh!” 

In a puff of sparkles, Glimmer was on her bed, flopping down on the plush mattress.

“And then of course I had to lose concentration and get hit because she’s beautiful and I’m _weak_ for her.” Glimmer threw one of her pillows in frustration and it fell by Bow’s feet. “And when I opened my eyes again she was right over me. Like, _right_ over me! She was asking me all these questions, trying to see if I’m okay - ugh, she’s so kind.” 

In a burst of sparkles, Glimmer was back on the ground, walking in circles like she’s trying to dig through the floor. “And I didn’t hear a thing because all I could think was ‘please kiss me’!”

Glimmer plopped down on the couch, groaning. Her previous manic energy disappeared as she slumped against her friend’s shoulder. “What am I gonna do, Bow?”

Bow petted Glimmer’s hand and she gave him a small smile. It calmed her down after these rants. “Have you, I don’t know, thought of asking her out? The Moonshine festival is coming up.” 

“Nope, that’s it! I’m gonna move in with Aunt Castaspella!”

Bow grabbed her by the arm. “Glimmer.”

Glimmer glared at him. “I’m just,” she sighed, her shoulders slumping in defeat. “I’m scared, Bow. What if she doesn’t like me back?”

“Then… you’ll just have to deal with it,” Bow shrugged. It sounded harsh, but it was the truth. “But...what if she _does_ like you and you lose your chance? This is a war, Glimmer.”

“I know.” 

She had already lost her father to the Horde. She was energetic and reckless and it had gotten her in trouble often, but until the Horde was defeated she didn’t know when she - or anyone she cared about - would become part of the casualties.

“And I’m usually not scared of going in without a plan, but this, just - just asking her out bluntly, it terrifies me.”

Bow wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He didn’t speak until Glimmer seemed to have calmed down again.

“What about flirting with her?”

“What?”

Bow smiled encouragingly. “You know, flirt. You can see if Adora is interested in you and it would help her think of you romantically. Would it be easier to ask her out after that?”

Glimmer nodded slowly. It would be like having a plan - even if it was one of her bad plans. “Yeah.” A new realization hit her and she went rigid against Bow’s shoulder.

“But I don’t know how to flirt!”

“Calm down, Glimmer, it’s okay. I got twelve brothers, and half of them have partners. I’ve seen them flirt.”

Glimmer nodded. Netossa and Spinnerella got excited over romance, so she couldn’t ask them for advice unless she wanted Adora to learn about her feelings through them. This was her best bet.

“Okay, so you should definitely compliment her, that’s a must,” Bow said, pacing up and down the room. “Sow always says pick-up lines are important, and he and Olive have been together for five years, so try that. Maybe get her a gift? Gohg says it’s better if it’s handmade. Oh,chocolates and roses! That’s a classic.”

Glimmer nodded frantically. “This is great, Bow!” Her fear subsided and a tingling excitement spread from her stomach. 

“Think you can do that?”

Glimmer sprung up. Her limbs were buzzing with energy. 

_I can do this!_

“Yeah! I’m gonna do it, Bow! I’m gonna flirt with Adora and then ask her out!”

~*~

It wasn’t going according to plan.

Glimmer tried complimenting Adora’s fighting skills at first. The two of them spent a lot of time at the training arena, so she had plenty of openings.

She saw one of them while she was sparring with Adora. Why Adora insisted to train with her when there were so many people in the castle better at hand-to-hand combat than her, Glimmer didn’t know. Still, she wasn’t going to let this opportunity pass her.

She was so lost in her thoughts of how to flirt with Adora that she didn’t realize her left side was open. Adora swiped her feet from under her and Glimmer fell on her back. Adora was quick to drop over her and pin her down, her forearm pressed up against Glimmer’s throat as if it was a blade. 

_I should not find this as attractive as I do._

Adora stood up, offering a hand to Glimmer. “Are you okay?”

Glimmer took her hand and stood up. “Yeah, I’m fine.” _This is my chance!_ “You were amazing today, Adora!”

Adora smiled, “You’re too nice, Glimmer. My footwork was shaby. Wanna go again?”

“Y-Yeah.” _That wasn’t the reaction I was hoping for._

But maybe Glimmer wasn’t complementing the right thing. After all, she had complimented Adora during training lots of times. It wasn’t something unusual for her to do.

_Yeah, that must be it. I should compliment her on something different!_

Glimmer found her chance when she and Adora were trying on clothes for the Moonshine Festival. They only had a week until then, and as She-ra and the Princess of Bright Moon they had to be at their best - the Festival was important for the citizens of Bright Moon and they had to make an impression.

Adora came out of the dressing room in a light blue dress, the fabric flowing behind her and fluttering as she moved. The dress’ straps fell off her shoulders, drawing attention to her collarbone and neck. _Be still, my heart._

“What do you think. Glimmer?”

_Ok, I can do it this time!_

“You look really pretty, Adora.”

Adora giggled. “Thank you, Glimmer.” _Yes! Success!_ “I’m glad to have a friend here, I wouldn’t be able to decide between all these clothes on my own.” 

_Oh, come on._

“Pass me that purple one.”

As Adora tried on another dress, Glimmer thought of what she should do next.

_Fighting ability is out of the equation, and ‘pretty’ came across as friendly, so what - hot! That’s it! She can’t interpret ‘hot’ as friendly!_

Glimmer tested her idea the next day. The weather was good so they went to train outside in the yard. Glimmer was sitting at a bench in the shadow, trying to catch her breath after running laps. She took a sip of water and looked over at Adora. The other girl was viciously attacking a punching bag; it was a miracle she hadn’t torn it yet. Her hair was flying out of her ponytail, the lines of her biceps glistening under the sun. Her gaze burnt with intensity as she trained. Glimmer’s heart skipped a beat. 

_First Ones, this isn’t fair._

Adora finally stopped, wiping the sweat from her brow. _You got this, Glimmer!_

“Damn, Adora! You look hot!” Glimmer fought against her urge to hide. That was more daunting than it should have been for someone who had been in the battlefield. But I did it! Now Adora must realize she had been flirting with her.

Adora startled. She put the back of her hand against her forehead. _Wait, what?_ “Really? I hadn’t realized how warm it is today. I should take a break.” Adora plopped down on the bench beside Glimmer. “Thanks for looking out for me, Glimmer.”

“Y-Yeah. No problem.”

~*~

Plan B: pick-up lines.

Glimmer had spent the morning in the library - much to her mother’s surprise - and she was sure she had found some good pick-up lines to use on Adora. She was going to be charming and make her laugh and blush. Adora would totally fall for her!

Once more, Glimmer was watching from the side as Adora finished her training. (She had to get this girl some more hobbies. She would burn out like this.) As Adora did her last warm down stretches, Glimmer took a deep breath and went for it.

“Adora!” She called out, her heart beating in her ears. “Your hand looks heavy, do you want me to hold it for you?”

Adora tilted her head in confusion. She looked down at her hands, perplexed, and flexed them. “My hands feel fine, but thank you for offering.”

Glimmer deflated. _Never mind that. I’ll do it right next time!_

They were walking back from a strategy meeting when Glimmer saw her chance to try again. She and Adora were the only ones in the hallway. When they walked, their hands would occasionally brush against each other. _This is the perfect opportunity._

“Do you have magnets in your pockets, Adora?” Glimmer asked. “Because I am attracted to you.”

Adora stopped laughing. Glimmer held out hope for a moment that maybe this time it had worked and when Adora turned to her she would be blushing. Instead, Adora looked at her like she didn’t know what she was talking about.

“Why would I have magnets in my pockets?” Glimmer groaned internally. She would be more frustrated with Adora if she didn’t look so damn adorable when she was confused. “Oh, Bow might have magnets if you’re looking for some.”

“Y-Yeah, you’re right,” Glimmer said through a strained smile. _It’s fine. Third time’s the charm._ “Thanks, Adora.”

Third time ended up being that night, when Adora was hanging out in Glimmer’s room. It had become an unspoken tradition between them; every night after dinner, Adora would take a shower and then hang out with Glimmer until she got tired enough to sleep. Adora had gotten better at sleeping on her own, but she still prefered not to be in an empty room by herself for as long as possible.

Adora was reading a book she borrowed from the library, and Glimmer was trying her best to pay attention to what she was saying. She wasn’t doing a good job at it, but how could she when Adora’s hand was so close, daring her to hold it? 

“Adora?”

“Hm?”

 _Here goes nothing._ “Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?”

This had to work, right? It was the most obvious pick up line Glimmer could think of. She had even asked her mum if her dad had used any on her when they first met, and apparently this was the one. And her parents got married, so it had to work, right?

Glimmer held her breath, waiting for Adora’s reaction. _Oh skies, what am I supposed to do if she flirts back, I’m not prepared for this -_

“What’s heaven?”

_Oh, come on._

~*~

This was it. This was the decisive moment. If this didn’t work, then nothing would.

Glimmer stood outside Adora’s room, weak in the knees, trying to muster up the courage to knock on the door. In one hand she was holding a bouquet of roses and in the other two boxes; one with chocolates and one with a necklace she made Adora.

Originally, she wanted to try the ‘homemade gift’ and the ‘chocolates and roses’ approaches separately, but it was the day before the Moonshine festival. Time was running out so she decided to double down on her flirting attempts.

_Okay, Glimmer. You can do this. It’s now or never._

She knocked on the door. Her heart was beating so loudly she almost didn’t hear it. 

“One second, I’m coming!” Adora called out from the other side of the door. _On second thought, never doesn’t sound that bad!_

Too late. Adora opened the door and Glimmer had a heart attack.

Adora’s hair was down. In all the time Adora had been at Brightmoon, Glimmer had never seen her with her hair out of its ponytail - not even when she was sleeping. It fell down her shoulders in golden waves, like fields of wheat under the summer sun. Her hair poof - the bangs she was trying to grow out - fell over her forehead and eyes. Adora tucked them behind her ears and Glimmer’s hands itched to be the ones to do that.

“Oh, Glimmer. Come in, come in.”

Glimmer did. Her palms were sweaty and she felt like one of Bow’s experimental arrows had exploded in her stomach. 

“I, um, these are for you!” Glimmer shoved the items in her hands to Adora before she could lose her courage. Adora looked at the gifts puzzled as Glimmer held her breath. 

Adora stuck her face into the roses. “These smell good!”

“T-they’re roses,” Glimmer said, because if she focused on the words she spoke maybe she wouldn’t combust on the spot.

Adora put down the roses on her vanity - which must not have ever been used judging by the weapons on it - and opened the box of chocolates. Her eyes glimmered when she saw the sweets inside and a smile spread across her face.

Adora hugged Glimmer tightly. “Thank you, Glimmer! You remembered that I liked these.” 

Adora let her go, but all Glimmer could say was a quiet, “Y-Yeah.” She and Adora hugged often, but that didn’t mean she didn’t lose her mind every time anyway.

With her heart hammering in her chest, Glimmer watched as Adora opened the last box. Adora gasped, her cheeks coloring red. She pulled the necklace from its box; a heart-shaped charm hung from it.

“I made it,” Glimmer said. “For you.” How was she able to fight Horde soldiers head on, but doing this was what turned her into a nervous mess?

Adora’s blush got deeper. “You made this?” 

Glimmer nodded. She tried not to get her hopes up, but she couldn’t stop her excitement.

Adora held the necklace out to her. “Can you help me put it on?”

Glimmer took the necklace with shaky hands. Adora turned around, holding her ponytail out of the way. Glimmer fumbled to close the latch - she swore it wasn’t so small before - but it was hard to focus when she could smell Adora’s shampoo. _She’s so close._

WIth the necklace finally on, Adora turned round. “It’s so pretty. Thank you, Glimmer.” She played with charm, smiling. “Bow told me people exchange gifts for the Moonshine Festival, but I don’t have yours yet. I’m sorry.”

“D-don’t worry about it, it’s fine.” _Now is you chance! Ask her!_

But before Glimmer could say anything, Adora spoke again. “Perfuma had told me about friendship bracelets, but I didn’t know they came in necklaces too.”

Glimmer closed her mouth. Disappointment settled into her stomach. Adora kept talking, asking her about the activities during the festival tomorrow and Glimmer did her best to answer, keeping up a cheery front despite the ache in her heart. 

~*~

The Moonshine Festival had finally come. Glimmer’s mom was giving the annual speech to mark the beginning of the festival and Glimmer knew she should be paying attention, but she couldn’t bring herself to.

Adora was sitting next to her, her back ramrod straight. She looked so beautiful. Her black suit fit her like a glove, bringing attention to her broad shoulders and the dip of her waist. The tie around her neck - already loose from Adora’s fiddling - was a soft pink, matching with Glimmer’s backless dress. 

Glimmer forced herself to look away. Looking at Adora reminded her of all the times her flirting fell on deaf ears this past week.

Her mom’s speech ended. Glimmer stood up straighter when she heard people clap and she followed along. The crowd around her started thinning as people left to enjoy the festivities. Bow nudged her side and gave her a double thumbs up before leaving to meet his dads.

She could do this. If flirting didn’t work, then she would just need to spell it out.

She took a deep breath and turned to Adora.

“Adora?” 

“Glimmer?” 

Glimmer closed her mouth. Adora’s eyes were on her, blue like the sky after a storm, and Glimmer’s confidence left her under their gaze.

“Uh, you go first,” she said, rubbing at her neck.

“Glimmer, do you…” Adora’s fingers twitched by her side, like she was grasping for her sword. She clenched her fists and took a deep breath. “Do you want to go to the festival with me? Like a date?”

Adora spoke so fast Glimmer wasn’t sure she heard her correctly. She did really say that, right?

But no, she had to have said it, because Adora’s face was red and she was fidgeting. She looked as nervous as Glimmer felt all of the past week. Her stomach twisted in knots and her cheeks grew hot. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Glimmer yelled. People turned to look at her, but she didn’t care. Adora had just asked her out! “I’ve been flirting with you for the past week!”

Understanding slowly dawned on Adora. “Wait, so those weird jokes...”

“Yep.”

“And the flowers and necklace?”

“My last ditch attempt.”

Adora groaned, covering her face with her hands. “Skies, I’m an idiot. I’m sorry Glimmer, that must have been hard.”

Glimmer laughed. “Oh, yeah. I wanted to pull my hair out.” Adora looked away, disappointment clear on her face. _She looks like a sad puppy._ “But,” Glimmer continued with a teasing smile, “I can’t really say no to you, huh?”

Adora perked up immediately, a bright smile spreading across her face. “So you’ll go out with me?”

Glimmer glanced down at Adora’s hand. _No time for second thoughts_. She took Adora’s hand in hers. “I’d love to.”

Adora flushed further and she looked down at their linked hands in awe, like she was seeing the Sword of Protection for the first time. She squeezed back.

Maybe Glimmer was smiling like an idiot, maybe her wings were fluttering, but she didn’t care. The girl of her dreams was holding her hand and they had a whole day to spend together.

She was floating.


End file.
